


Locked Out Of Heaven

by ForeverUnited93



Series: 12 Days of Narry [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall has claustrophobia, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Side Lilo - Freeform, and there is a pen cap involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Not trying to pick lock a door...”</p>
<p>“Sure you aren’t. Is that a pen cap?”</p>
<p>“Hey, you gotta work with what you got!”</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, I try my very best.”</p>
<p>Or the one where Niall and Harry get locked up together in seven minutes in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out Of Heaven

“Well we’re screwed.” Niall concedes as his eyes adjust to the darkness of a closet. Of all the times where Niall has gone to one of Louis’ stupid frat parties why was this the one party they decided to do high school games like seven minutes in heaven.

Niall knew exactly why. He had gone and made the mistake of telling Louis, his best friend since they were crawling, that he had a crush on a guy named Harry. Not just any guy, oh no. Harry Styles, the guy who had gone off to an X-Factor audition and gone through. The guy who once asked Niall to be his valentine back in primary school because he had no one.

The one who Niall drunkenly made out with last new year. And now he was the one whom Niall was stuck in a closet with. Harry wasn’t even meant to come to this party, it was solely for Niall and his mates to get drunk and celebrate exams being over.

But Louis being little mister popular must’ve spilled the beans and there were one too many people in their small flat. Too many people must’ve been drunk for the stupid game to occur. And Niall just happened to walk by on Harry’s turn.

“Oh bloody hell mate, you got to go!” Louis had slurred while Niall was shaking his head fiercely, avoiding any and all stares from Harry. Now here they were, stuck in a horribly small closet with another person and the curse of having claustrophobia.

“Not completely, just have five more minutes.” Harry voices out, and Niall can barely make out his outline. If only the glasses he wore on his face were real, then maybe he could see Harry better. It would only be beneficial if Harry couldn’t see how flushed his skin was. Then again, how much longer did they have?

“Just a couple of minutes now, geez I’m not that horrible.”

“It’s not you. Trust me but I’m still a claustrophobic either way.”

“Oh god, are you okay?” A hand is placed on Niall’s shoulder and he flinched away unconsciously, nodding but realizing that Harry couldn’t see him.

“Yeah,” He gulped in a deep breath of air. “Just physical touch is a little weird to me right now.”

“Oh alright.” Harry doesn’t move away from his place though and Niall finds it comforting enough, although he was too focused on trying to keep his breathing steady. He was certainly going to kill Louis for this later. He didn’t care if he finally got the attention of the star swimmer Liam Payne, he was going to murder Louis.

“Time’s up if you were wondering.’

“I’m going to murder Louis,” Niall gags. He feels his dinner slowly but surely making its way up his throat but he suppresses the urge.

“I’ll help if we can just get out of here.” Harry tries the doorknob but it was still hopelessly locked. Niall had a cold feeling that they might’ve just forgotten about them and that was the last thing he needed in his life.

Niall burped and threw up a little in his mouth. Actually no, this was the last thing he needed in his life. He’s already made a fool of himself one too many times in front of Harry, this was the last straw.

“I don’t suppose you know how to pick locks?” Niall groans, and slides himself down to the floor. The room stops spinning long enough for Niall to get his bearings and notice Harry was kneeled in front of the door.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asks, rubbing his stomach in attempt to sooth it. Although it was still pitch black in there, Niall’s eyes had adjusted enough to just barely see Harry tense up.

“Not trying to pick lock a door...”

“Sure you aren’t.” Harry turns around, and there was something in his hands. Wait. “Is that a pen cap?”

“Hey, you got to work with what you got!” Niall snorts, and then lets out another groan as a headache comes on.

“You’re an idiot.” He mutters and Harry must have been too focused to care because he didn’t answer for another minute or so.

“Thank you, I try my very best.” He says, and Niall watches in awe as the pen cap works whatever magic it must have as the door springs open. Light pours into the little closet, making Niall’s head spin once more but he glances at Harry in amazement.

Harry too is staring, but at the pen cap. He smiles back at Niall and pockets the cap, making Niall laugh. At once, Harry helps Niall up and to the nearest bathroom where Niall successfully regurgitates whatever food was still in his system. He was going to have a wicked hangover whenever he decided to go to bed, but it was still worth the lingering touches Harry was leaving.

“I know you’ve just been sick and probably want to head to bed but I was wondering if you wanted to go out for some coffee sometime?” Harry leads Niall up to his bedroom as he asks, and wow that woke Niall right up.

“Yeah, I would like that.” And Harry smiles, which causes Niall to smile right back. Suddenly the exhaustion of the night comes creeping over Niall and he yawns. Harry helps him change, well he holds onto Niall as he sleepily changes, nearly falls over a handful of times and tucks him in.

“Great would Thursday work for you?” Niall nods, and Harry leans down to place the gentlest of gentle kisses on Niall’s cheek.

“Maybe one day you can fix your aim and kiss me correctly.” Niall says as Harry laughs, kissing his temple as Niall drifts off into unconsciousness. Maybe he won’t murder Louis after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like hella short and I apologize but I love this and it's kinda based on a true story where me and my mom successfully unlocked a file cabinet with a pen cap lol
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
